Why Would You Leave Me Like That?
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Annie wakes up alone after she and Jeff have sex.


Annie groaned deeply as she opened her eyes, followed immediately by shutting them tightly. The sunlight hurt her eyes and whenever she tried to open them the room started spinning. She still felt terrible no matter what she did, but if she kept her eyes closed it wasn't quite as bad.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her like a car crash. Her stomach lurched upward as she bolted out of bed and raced to the bathroom. She just barely made it to the toilet before she violently emptied the contents of her stomach. After several minutes she felt like she got it all out of her system, though she still had a touch of nausea. She shakily flushed the toilet and pulled herself to her feet, her head pounding.

As she searched for some aspirin she tried to piece together how she got in this state. The group had gone to L street last night to kick off the weekend. Everyone except for Shirley (who volunteered to be the designated driver) was drinking, and Annie decided she was going to keep up with Britta's level of drink intake (clearly not one of her best ideas). She remembered doing some kind of country western two step with Troy and Britta while Beyonce was playing after three drinks, and getting into a animated discussion with Jeff about if Catcher in the Rye was actually a good book or not after six drinks. After that it all was kind of a blur.

After stumbling back to bed and sleeping for a few more hours she finally felt strong enough to get up and try and start the day. Gingerly she made her way into the kitchen, where Abed was sitting in his lounge chair eating coco puffs.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Hey Annie. I heard you run to the bathroom earlier. How are you?"

"I'm never keeping up with Britta again. I don't know how she does it."

"She's hung over quite a lot. So she probably feels like this frequently," Abed said as he kept his eyes on the tv."

Annie nodded her head briefly before pouring herself a glass of water and putting some bread in the toaster. She glanced over at Troy's door as she pushed the lever down. "Is Troy up?"

"Na. I carried him in last night after you came in. When he wakes up he might be even more worse off then you."

"So I came home before you two did?" Annie frowned as she thought that over. "I thought Shirley was driving all of us home."

"You left early and took a cab."

The frown on Annie's face deepened as she looked at Abed. He was staring at the television and seemed to be making a point to deliberately not look at her. "Abed, why aren't you looking at me? Did something happen last night?"

Abed finally turned his chair around and looked at her. While his face more or less remained the same, she knew him well enough that she could tell he was troubled by something. "Last night, you decided to leave the bar early. With Jeff. You and Jeff left together in a cab."

Annie looked at Abed in confusion, still unable to piece together what he was actually saying. She scratched her head as he continued to look at her. "So we went home together at the same time. Why would-."

Just then a flash of memory flew through her head. In her mind's eye she saw Jeff laying in her bed, a almost comedic look of pleasure plastered across his face. He was naked and Annie was perched on top of him, moving her hips up and down as she yelped and growled in pleasure.

Annie gasped loudly as she suddenly realized exactly what happened after she left the bar last night. A whole stew of emotions hit her simultaneously. Shock that she and Jeff had actually slept together. Anger that it had to happen when they were both completely wasted. Happiness that she and Jeff has _actually_ slept together. There was even a bit of pride thrown in there as she felt she might have actually been good at it and rocked Jeff the lothario's world (at least based on what she could remember).

But the good feelings she had vanished as she suddenly realized Jeff wasn't here at the moment. Her face crumbled as Abed looked back at her. "I heard movement outside just after dawn. When I looked outside the fort I saw Jeff sneaking out of your room and leaving the apartment. He didn't see me see him leave."

For a brief moment she was hit with sadness, before it suddenly was replaced with anger. Her hands shook as she practically seethed where she stood. "So he just snuck out of here without…" She let out a scream, causing Abed to inch back in his chair. "That asshole. He thinks he can just run out and treat me like, NO!" She ignored her hangover as she thrust her feet to a pair of sneakers and grabbed her keys. Not caring how she looked Annie tore out of the apartment, determined to speak her mind to a certain big foreheaded ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff sat on his couch drinking yet another cup of coffee when he heard a loud pounding at his door. "All right, all right, hold on." He quickly opened the door before his mouth opened at seeing who was there. "Annie? What are, OW!"

He stepped back as he grabbed hold of his face. Luckily she missed his nose this time, but even so she packed a wallop. "You just punched me!"

"You bastard! How could you do that to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you left this morning after we slept together last night Jeff!"

Jeff lightly swore under his breath before pulling Annie into his apartment. He closed the door before turning around and leaning against it. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember it. You were really drunk last night."

"I may not have all the details, but I remember enough to know what happened. And even if I did forget, Abed saw you leave this morning. So I would have gotten the facts from him. How could you do that to me?"

Jeff groaned deeply as he rubbed his forehead. "Annie, if you'll just listen to me-."

"Why, so you can deny it? Say how much of a mistake it was."

"It was a mistake Annie."

Annie let out a demented cackle as she took a step towards Jeff. "Oh I don't believe you. Even after everything you still come up with the same old excuses. 'I'm too young. Relationships are complicated'. That might have worked in the past, but it will NOT fly now. If you think you can just treat me like a worthless one night stand after everything we've gone through then you're a even bigger ass then I-."

"ANNIE!" Jeff took a quick breath as she fell silent before continuing. "I meant it was a mistake because that's not how I wanted our first time to be. I didn't want it to be a drunken screw where we can barely remember it. You're worth more than that and deserve something romantic. I left because I didn't want you to know that that's how our first time sleeping together happened."

Annie's eyes narrowed as she took that in. "That's…what?"

Jeff took a tentative step forward in case she decided to punch him again. When he was fairly sure she wasn't going to attack he put his hands on her shoulders. "Annie, if we were going to sleep together, it shouldn't be when we're drunk out of our mind. I'd take you to dinner, on an actual date. And then, if things went well, I'd hope that's where things progressed to. Hell, if it took a few dates before it happened I would be ok with that. But the point is, you deserve a real date instead of a drunken hook up."

Annie folder her arms over her chest as she tried to make sense of all of this. "So what are you saying? You were just going to pretend this never happened and go back to the way things were between us?"

Jeff chuckled as he grinned mischievously. "Annie, I may not remember everything that happened last night. But I remember enough to know that that is NOT sex you just walk away from and forget. Annie, I want to take you out, and hopefully reenact what we did last night when we're both sober. I just left because I wanted things to go right between us. And I thought if you didn't know we slept together already, it would be more special when, or should I say if, it happened again."

Annie kept looking at Jeff, wanting to stay mad at him for running out on her. But after everything he said, she couldn't help smiling. "I'm still mad at you," she said with a big grin on her face.

"I know," Jeff said as he smiled back.

"And I expect a really good first date to make up for it."

"Of course. You'll get the Jeff Winger royal treatment."

"And I'm not sleeping with you until at least date three. Maybe two if things go really well, but definitely not after the first date."

"Fair enough. You're worth the wait."

"And I'm NOT paying when we go out."

"Why would you-?"

"Never mind. It's a long story." Finally unable to help herself she inched up on her toes and kissed Jeff.

They made out for several moments before he pulled back and playfully batted at her hair. "You make quite a sight first thing in the morning."

Annie groaned as she took in her unkempt rat's nest hair and purple pajamas. "I ran out before I could shower and put myself together."

"I never said it was a bad sight or anything."

"Good save there." She kissed him briefly before smiling widely. "So, what did you have in mind for our first date?"


End file.
